La torre del Arrepentimiento
by Neko D. Hikaru
Summary: What IF : ¿qué hubiera pasado si Uryuu hubiera llegado a llevarse a Rukia de su celda después de su lucha contra Kurotsuchi? Non pairing, o muy suavecito XD


**Soul Society: Spoilers hasta el capitulo 126. WHAT IF…¿qué hubiera pasado si Tousen hubiera llegado un poco tarde?. Non Pairing…¿o sí? Sugiero leer desde el capitulo 120 en el manga, para entender cabalmente los hechos antes de leer este fic :P (y yo acabo de hacerlo, ¿eh? No es que me sepa el canon de memoria). Se ubica en la saga de la sociedad de almas, justo después de la pelea de Ishida contra Kurotsuchi. **

Subió rápidamente por las escaleras, aun utilizando el Rasoutengai. Después de todo, sus piernas y brazos seguían paralizados…

Quedaba muy poco, y todo estaba en silencio. Pasó una puerta, y estuvo al menos cinco minutos buscando. Con tanto Sekki-Sekki, pensó no iba a encontrar a Kuchiki nunca. Pero al final dio con la celda. Ella estaba acostada en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo. Su mirada perdida sugería que estaba hundida en sus recuerdos. Pero reconoció su energía espiritual, que iba menguando lentamente, y se incorporó de golpe.

-¿¡Ishida!?-

-Aparta de ahí, Kuchiki.- Generó una flecha y le dio el tiempo justo a la mujer para que se moviera del angulo de tiro. No tenía tiempo para discusiones. Entró decididamente a la celda, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, y la tomó en brazos. Entonces usó Hyrenhyaku para bajar las escaleras.

Rukia estaba impresionada. Sentía los brazos de Ishida, sujetandola contra su cuerpo, y sentía el olor a sangre y transpiración pegado a su ropa. También sentía los espiritrones cosquilleando contra ella, en donde estaban los brazos del chico. Pero lo más impresionante era que su energía espiritual caía en picada. Dejó de usar la técnica, y empezó a caminar.

-Ishida… ¿qué te pasó? Estas herido…¡¿Y por qué tu Reiatsu sigue disminuyendo?! ¿Por qué estas aquí?-

En ese momento, el Quincy se dignó a mirarla. La determinación en su rostro era absoluta. Su Reiatsu seguía decayendo, y se traslució el dolor en su expresión. Ella cayó al suelo, parada, cuando Ishida ya no pudo mantener los hilos espirituales y el cosquilleo desapareció.

-¿Por qué…? Preguntas….- Volvió a levantarla en brazos, de modo que su rostro asomaba por la espalda de él y empezó a caminar, haciendo un gran esfuerzo- ¿Crees que me dejaría vencer por esos shinigamis? ¿Crees que dejaría que Inoue-san, Kurosaki y Sado vinieran a sacrificar sus vidas? ¡¿Crees que me quedaría cómodamente en mi casa esperando a que te ejecuten?!...¡¡Yo…-

Se detuvo sólo porque se dio cuenta que los hombros de Rukia estaban temblando.

-Yo… no merezco que nadie sangre por mí. Ichigo vino a buscarme y… y… - ahogó un sollozo, lamentándose. Ishida no sabía como tratar con el llanto de Kuchiki. Levantó la mano, ajustandose las gafas en un gesto inconsciente que tenía cuando se sentía incómodo.

-¿Eh? ¿Kurosaki vino a rescatarte y falló? ¡Es imperdonable!- Rukia levantó la cabeza, para mirarlo. Estaba sonriendo con arrogancia. Los lentes reflejaban la luz, por lo que no podía ver sus ojos. –Entonces seguro se va a volver loco de frustración.- Soltó una risita. Parecía animado, a pesar de que su energía estaba casi a cero y que iba apoyando el hombro contra la pared de piedra. Eso hizo que se le cortara el llanto. Apoyó la cara contra el traje destrozado, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que era un uniforme de shinigami. Sintió una mano torpe que rozaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, y la apretaba contra el cuerpo masculino. Parece que después de todo, no era tan distinto de Ichigo.

Estaban en una calle desierta. El Quincy intentaba tomar las rutas y así habían estado durante un rato. Era increíble que nadie les haya interceptado.

-Deja a Rukia Kuchiki en el suelo.- Ordenó una voz. Rukia miró por encima de su hombro. Un hombre alto, y con piel oscura

- Tousen…Kaname…- musitó la chica, logrando que Ishida la rodeara con el otro brazo, en actitud defensiva. Miró con hostilidad al enemigo. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad, pero no por eso iba a soltarla.

-No pienso hacer eso.- Contestó con decisión.

-Entonces tendré que tomarla por la fuerza.-

-¡¡No!!- La pequeña mujer que gritó, en el preciso momento en que la espada atravesó el pecho de su rescatistas, pasando unos milímetros al lado de ella. Ishida cayó, y su peso la empujó al suelo, por lo que quedó bajo él. Sentía el flujo húmedo y caliente de la sangre, tiñendo su ropa de condenado de bermellón. De pronto, el peso del joven se apartó de ella. Una lágrima, la del capitán, cayó sobre su mejilla justo antes de que él la levantara con una mano y se la llevara cargada al hombro.

-¡¡¡Ishida!!! ¡¡No!!- Sus propias lágrimas le nublaron la vista y dejó de ver claramente. Para cuando pudo parar, estaba en su celda de nuevo y la puerta estaba arreglada.

-Ahora sí merezco morir.- Comentó en voz alta, cuando cayó la noche, y todo quedó en silencio.

**Jujuju~ al final no cambié nada de la historia original. Esta escena la cree sólo por ocio, porque me hubiera gustado ver la cara de –trauma- de Rukia, si Ishida hubiera llegado todo destrozado a rescatarle. Y más aun ver su cara cuando Tousen lo destroza. Claro, lo que ella no vio por estar lloriqueando, fue que los paramédicos se lo llevaron. Pero qué importa :P…**

**Por cierto, no es que odie a Rukia ni nada, ¿eh?.**


End file.
